Clash of the Titans:A Demigods Revenge
by pandora midnight blue
Summary: While trying to come to grips with the fact that he is a demigod,Perseus recieves an order from Zeus:find a rogue demigod and stop their crimes against Argon.If he fails the whole demigod population will be wiped out.


**Chapter one, Clash of the Titans : A demigod's revenge**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Clash of the titans**

Perseus approached the gates of Argon, hand in hand with Io.

He was grateful to Zeus for giving her back to him, but he was far from calling him father.

Zeus had not earned that title yet. He had still not forgiven the Gods for their role in his real father's death.

He was still getting his head around being a demigod. Him a demigod, the son of Zeus!

Who would have thought it, a poor fisherman, with no possessions to his name would be the son of a god.

The events after his families death had all happened so fast, he was driven on revenge and wasn't thinking clearly. Now that he thought about it his whole life was about to change.

Being known as a demigod would change how he was treated for the rest of his life.

Demigods were either feared, worshiped or shunned. He didn't wish to be treated differently.

He was drawn out of his daydream when Io shook him softly. "Perseus we are here". She said while brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. Perseus had to admire her sheer beauty as she stood in the light of the rising sun.

He really had to thank Zeus for bringing her back to him. She was wearing a light white silk dress which fell loosely around her. She had a large grey fabric belt tied around her waist and draped over her right shoulder. She smiled when she noticed him staring at her.

"Come on, Perseus, the princess has requested your presence, it would be rude to keep her waiting" she said softly.

When he passed through the gates he noticed the busy nature of the city. They were rebuilding after the kraken attack and the whole town seemed to be alive with energy once again. As they walked through the streets towards the palace high on the cliff face, he noticed ordinary peasants on the street stop and stare at him. Some even bowed as he passed.

He started to feel uncomfortable with all the staring.

When it became to much he made for a side street and pulled Io with him.

"What's wrong?" she asked concerned.

"It's them" he said as he gestured to the mouth of the alleyway where a crowd of people had gathered. There were people of all ages just staring at him there was even group of small children jumping up and down and trying to squeeze their way through the adults, just to get a glimpse of him.

"It's all too much, I don't like being stared at like that" Perseus exclaimed while trying to disappear into the shadows of the alley.

"All my life I have been ignored and looked down upon because of my family and our profession. When I was younger , children whose father's were in the army would mock me over my fisherman father. I had to constantly defend him. Now I'm being treated differently again, only it is because I'm the son of a god!It has gone from one extreme to another. I just want to be normal!"

Perseus looked up and found Io was close to tears.

He immediately said "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you"

"No it's not that, I'm just sorry your life has turned out this way, I was suppost to be looking out for you. I have failed in my duty " Io exclaimed.

Perseus wished to comfort her, but just then the group at the mouth of the alley surged forward towards the pair.

Perseus grabbed Io by the hand attempted to make a path for them through the crowd. His efforts were fruitless. His temper was rising and when one elderly man tried to grab his sholder, he could not keep it under control.

"What are you people doing?"He yelled. "Would you just let us through, there is nothing to see here"

"Nothing to see?" exclaimed the elderly man who had tried to get a hold of him before. "You saved our lives and we are grateful for that, but our quarrel with the gods is not over"

Perseus looked at the old man in suprise. He was a short frail man with wispy white hair and a scornful expression on his face. "You expect us to forgive them just because one of their sons saved the town?"

"What, but without their help I would not have succeeded, you owe the gods your lives not me!"Perseus said.

Murmuring erupted from the crowd as he spoke. It seemed the crowd agreed with this old man.

"If that is the case then why are you all bothering me!!" Perseus yelled. "I can do nothing about the gods, they are a law onto themselves"

"But you are a demigod!"exclaimed the man, "you can help plead our case, we do not appreciate their interfering in human affairs any longer. They will listen to one of their own!".

All this talk was becoming too much for Perseus.

"One of their own?" Perseus exploded "I AM NOT ONE OF THEM!"

The crowd became silent after this outburst. After he calmed himself down further he continued:

"I am not one of them, I explained that very clearly to my father!"He shouted "I do not wish to become enthralled in his affairs once again!"

At that he turned around and made his way towards the mouth of the alley, pulling an astonished Io behing him.

"Which one is he?"shouted the elderly man.

Perseus rolled his eyes and glanced behind him. "What do you mean?"he asked looking at the old man suspiciously.

"Which god is your father, which one of them cares for you?"said the old man.

Perseus stopped at this. He had forgotten that the town did not know who his birth father was. Being the son of Zeus would only bring him more grief. Should he tell them?

Io sensed Perseus' hesitation and said "That information is not of your concern!".However the old man continued :

"Your father could listen to us, maybe we could negotiate with him. We could tell him our concerns! Please help us."The old man pleaded.

"What has happened, why did you fall out with the god's?" Perseus asked.

The old man looked around and lowered his voice, as if he was going to tell a great secret.

"There has been great suffering in this land on the count of those who dwell on Olympus. People are disappearing, crops and livestock are dying, strange creatures wander the town at night attacking and killing with no remorse. This must be a curse from the gods. They have been interfering with humans for too long. They need to call of their hell hounds!"

Perseus was digesting this information when Io said softly "you do not need to do can go now if you want.I can keep you safe." Perseus put a hand on Io's shoulder and said "It's ok".

He then looked over at the crowd and said "If I tell you, it might not help. He doesn't appear when I want him to. He does as he pleases. What makes you think he would appear to this town and listen to you?"

"It is worth a try" Said the old man. Perseus sighed "Ok, when I tell you don't get over excited, he might not help"

"My birth father is Zeus". The crowd became completely silent. Perseus even saw a few of the mens jaws dropped .It would have been comical in other circumstances.

"But, but Zeus is the most powerful god, he could stop this atrocity. Surely he would listen to his own son!"

"Look, I don't know if he will help ,I have only met him a few times and he was not very helpful then, but I promise I will try"

Just then one of the children walked up to Perseus and tugged on the end of his tunic. He smiled and bent down to see what the child wanted :

"Mr. Demigod sir, please help us"said the child. Oh gods, he was a sucker for those big puppy dog eyes.

Perseus smiled and decided what to do next.

"Ok, here is what I will do for you. I have a meeting with the Princess later on tonight. I will try and call my father down to meet me, If he agrees then I will bring him to the palace tonight to hear your pleas. But please don't think this is a solution to your problem, nothing is guaranteed. He is Zeus after all.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

End of chapter 1.

I hope to make this a regular of mine, so please review.

Tell me what you think (R&R).Oh, and I'm open to people giving me recommendations for what should happen next, so please review!

Thanks, Laura.


End file.
